rockandrulefilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock and Rule ( Film ) Wiki
Welcome to the Rock and Rule ( Film ) Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the movie "Rock and Rule". Rock & Rule is a 1983 animated film centering on rock and roll music. It firstly states that, "The War was over, the only survivors were street animals, dogs, cats, and rats. From them a new race had evolved. That was a long time ago." And by War, they mean World War 3. Also from which Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch come along who star in a small band. Me being a big movie fan, I was very disappointed when I found out there was no "Rock and Rule" wikia! So, here we are with a wikia for this amazing film! Feel free to talk, edit, and submit! ''Rock & Rule'' From wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. The narration at the beginning of the film states, "The War was over, the only survivors were street animals, dogs, cats, and rats. From them a new race had evolved. That was a long time ago." The narration states that in 1983 a nuclear World War 3 that was fought between the United States of America and the Soviet Union had wiped out humanity and destroyed the world in which mutated animals have replaced humans. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to Ohmtown, his hometown. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs a gentle love ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and the special ring that Mok wears goes off, and he realizes that Angel is the one he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town. While Omar and Stretch are hypnotized by magic "Edison Balls", Mok takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. After Dizzy snaps his band-mates out of their stupor, the trio find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they're caught by a border guard and are placed under arrest. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unknowing help of Cinderella, a sister of Mok's goons. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, One heart, One song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies "no one". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the dance club "Club 666", unknowingly being followed by Mok's henchmen. Omar and his friends are soon bailed out by Dizzy's aunt, who tells them the whereabouts of Angel and Cindy. They follow, but Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who has already recaptured Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is into Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them with a giant "Edison Ball" to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster, because of an electrical failure. Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has unlimited energy. During the second concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert, but he finally decides to trust Angel. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, freeing Angel after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming the audience and attacks Omar. But he is saved by one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her sole voice has no effect. Omar joins in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes that "no one" did not mean that a single person could stop him, but that more than one person was needed for the counterspell. As he scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, throws him down the portal. The film ends with a cheering crowd as the band is introduced as the newest superstar talent, fronted by a vocalist duo, in the now-sunny Ohmtown. Latest activity Category:Browse